quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815)
Biography Capt. George Crowninshield was born on 6 Aug 1734 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Capt. John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761) and Anstiss Williams (1700 - 1773) and died on 15 Jun 1815 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA. He married on 27 Jul 1757 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Mary Derby (1737 - 1813). Facts and Occupation He was a sea captain and founded the shipping firm of George Crowninshield and Sons of Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. Lineage First Lineage Dr. Johann Casper Richter von Kronenschelt (1661 - 1711) m. Elizabeth Allen (1672 - 1711) Capt. John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761) m. Anstiss Williams (1700 - 1773) Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) m. Mary Derby (1737 - 1813) Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) m. Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) Hon. Francis Boardman Crownishield (1809 - 1877) m. Sarah Gool Putnman (1810 - 1880) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) Second Lineage Dr. Johann Casper Richter von Kronenschelt (1661 - 1711) m. Elizabeth Allen (1672 - 1711) Capt. John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761) m. Anstiss Williams (1700 - 1773) Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) m. Mary Derby (1737 - 1813) Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) m. Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninsnhield (1817 - 1859) m. Caroline Marie Welch (1820 - 1897) Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) m. Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) Ancestors http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=qbradlee82&id=I2780 Children * Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) Descendants http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=DESC&db=qbradlee82&id=I2780 References Books Internet Books Genealogy * Genealogical Record of The Hodges Family of New England, Ending December 31, 1894, Third Edition, Compiled by Almon D. Hodges, Jr. and Other Members of the Family, Printed for the Family by Frank H. Hodges, 1896, P. 34. Marriage * Genealogical Record of The Hodges Family of New England, Ending December 31, 1894, Third Edition, Compiled by Almon D. Hodges, Jr. and Other Members of the Family, Printed for the Family by Frank H. Hodges, 1896, P. 34. Name * Genealogical Record of The Hodges Family of New England, Ending December 31, 1894, Third Edition, Compiled by Almon D. Hodges, Jr. and Other Members of the Family, Printed for the Family by Frank H. Hodges, 1896, P. 34. Google Books Name * The Massachusetts National Bank of Salem, Massachusetts: An Historical Sketch, by Albert W. Dennis, Salem Press: The Salem Press Company, 1908, P. 8. Internet Birth * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I2780&style=TABLE Marriage * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I2780&style=TABLE Children * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I2780&style=TABLE Occupation Death * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I2780&style=TABLE